I'm Sorry
by Sonic103
Summary: a little Shadamy story...


I'm Sorry.

Told from Amy's POV

I walked slowly, as if in a dream, towards Sonic. He turned to me and smiled. I finally reached him. He opened his arms to hug me. I lifted my arms too. We walked slowly towards each other. When we were a foot from each other, I changed my face from happy to one of hatred and rage. I pulled out my pink hammer and hit him on the head. He fell to the ground. "How dare you cheat on me with that skank!" I shouted. I then turned around and ran away, crying. I ran into my house and slammed the door shut, crying. I flew onto the couch and burried my face in a cushion and started crying harder.

A couple days earlier, Cream and her little brother were out shopping when they saw Sonic and Sally Acorn making out in a diner. They had came to me and showed me pictures. They tried to console me, but I kicked them out…I didn't want to talk to anyone. I spent the rest of my weekend crying my eyes out and watching sad movies. Soon suicidal thoughts crossed into my head, but I ignored them. My death would be horrible on Cream and Brad…those two I will never, ever hurt. But I don't think I could go on in life without Soniku…I just could never think of it. One day, Shadow came over to talk to me. "Rose….what the hell are you doing, crying your eyes out over an asshole and his slut?" Shadow asked calmly. I stared at him, completely taken aback by what he had said.

"wh-what do you mean, Shadow?" I asked. He turned to me, his crimson eyes locked on to my emerald ones.

"you know what I mean. You're sitting here, eating ice cream, watching sad movies and crying your eyes out. Go out and fine someone! Not a jerk who would ever take you for granted." he said rather harshly.

"Well who would want me Shadow?!" I screamed. "All my life I've been denied, and denied, and then I fall in love with Sonic, and people call me annoying for trying to get with him! And when I do get him, people call me a lucky little slut! And now, nobody would want to date me! Who would? WHO?!" I screamed. Shadow's eyes widened.

"well….I…."

"Exactly. No one would want me! And you, why do you even care?! Why do you bother me everyday, seeing if I'm okay and if I needed anything? I don't need you! Why do you bother me!?" I asked. I didn't mean anything I said. I was just really angry and needed someone to vent my anger on. Shadow's eyes began to get moist. I tried to take back what I said.

"Shadow….I-"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I cared about you, I'm sorry about wanting to see if you're okay, sorry I felt sorry you were sad, I'm sorry for not being the jerk you like in guys, I'm sorry for **always **being there for you when you had it rough, I'm sorry if I loved you." Shadow said in a deadly whisper. My eyes widened, Shadow had tears coming out of his eyes and rolling down his cheeks. Shadow the Hedgehog was actually…crying? I tried to speak to him, but he shook his head. "I'm sorry for wasting your obviously valuable time." he said, he then stamped out of my house and slammed my front door shut. I tried to go after him, but he had already disappeared. I started crying again and ran back inside.

I spent the rest of the night crying. I had given my boyfriend a concussion, drove away my friends, and broke my best friend's heart. I realized that Shadow had always been in love with me, and I had never noticed. The hugging, the laughing at all my bad jokes, telling me I looked good in every outfit I tried on, buying me presents, letting me spend the night at his house whenever Sonic dumped me somewhere, always being supportive…he had always done that, and I just felt like he was trying to suck up or something. I felt like such a whore, being with Sonic when I had always belonged to Shadow. And now, I had driven him away as well. Even more sad feelings and suicidal thoughts came to me that night. Soon, it became too much, and all I wanted to do was die. I looked over at a gun that was laying on my kitchen table. Shadow had left it last time he had been at my house. I picked it up and examined it. It had not bullets in it. I swore to myself. Cursing the gun, I threw it across the kitchen. It hit the fridge and fell back to the ground. I picked up a phone and called someone.

"Hey….Charles, is that you?…do you still own that private area, a couple streets down from your chili dog stand?….you do? Good, I need to do something there."


End file.
